Galekh Xigisi
Galekh Xigisi is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. He was revealed during the Troll Call event alongside ?????? Elwurd on January 10, 2018. His bullet points were " ", "Knows too much" and "Never stops talking". Galekh was then featured alongside Tirona Kasund in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Twelve. His bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to " ", "Coffee snob" and "Knows his shit, somehow still annoying". Etymology His first name is Hebrew and Yiddish for 'Christian priest' and Nepali for 'papers', a possible reference to Galekh's personal enjoyment of books and other informational documents. His last name can be a reference to "exegesis", the critical interpretation of an often religious text. It can be a pun on 'galaxy', which comes from the Greek word γάλα (gala), meaning 'milk' (as in the Milky Way), possibly referring to Equius. Galekh is an indigoblood that presumably spends most of his time reading tomes of interest and writing a book of his own. He makes a brief appearance in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 4 (though his name isn't mentioned outright), as the blueblood that traded barbs with Tagora before fleeing from the player (whom he'd believed to be a rainbow drinker). During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 12, he calls for the player's attention, claiming that a visit to his hive is in order. Inside his personal library, Galekh proceeds to clear up the misunderstanding between him and the player. Bad Endings If the player chooses to ask whether that is all Galekh wanted to talk about, Galekh becomes somewhat confused with the player's exasperation. Looking disappointed with the lackluster encounter, Galekh reluctantly announces that he shall show the player to the door. Should the player choose to feed Galekh's goat lusus, Galekh will patiently wait for the player to finish up before continuing the conversation. Eager to learn more about human culture and the player's apparent charisma, Galekh asks a flurry of questions that the player didn't expect. While the player deals with yet another existential crisis, Galekh struggles to comprehend whether the player is simply being weird or just suffering. Wanting to get some air, the player staggers to a window, only to fall from the opening and land in a heap outside the hive. Furious, Galekh accosts the player, wondering why the player feels the need to mock his courtesy via idiotic behavior. The player's attempt to explain themselves is ignored by Galekh, and he leaves the player alone while his goat lusus bleats goodbye. Good Ending If the player chooses to laugh off Galekh's concern about personal impressions, Galekh becomes slightly annoyed with the player's gormless attitude. Even so, Galekh still expresses the desire to learn more about the player, particularly about how and why the player is capable of charming others into taking a shine to them. After reassuring the player that he's not a bloodthirsty highblood to not unnerve the player, Galekh is interrupted when his goat lusus comes by. Should the player choose to stay on topic, the player's shenanigans causes Galekh quite a bit of confusion. To preserve their dignity, the player interrupts Galekh before the indigo could lecture them. Irked with the player's reaction, Galekh insists that he doesn't want anything of the player's. After a bit of prodding from the player, Galekh will admit that getting a body modification sounds alright to him. Delighted, the player gives Mallek a call to get the job done, even though Galekh is still somewhat hesitant as he's concerned about privacy. As it were, Mallek arrives in a short span of time and proceeds to give Galekh a tattoo while the player deals with the goat lusus. Satisfied with the results, Mallek leaves while Galekh asks the player to snap a picture of his new tattoo. Once the player is done with the request, Galekh sends the photo to a certain someone, quite pleased to know that the reciever hates the tattoo. Galekh makes a brief appearence in one of Marsti's bad endings in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Fourteen. If the player decides to take Marsti uptown to clean up messes, they will first be turned away from Zebruh's hive by his lusus, which causes the main character to take Marsti to Galekh's hive instead. Galekh's lusus is happy to see the player and lets them in. However, while the player and Marsti are cleaning, they leave his lusus unattended, which results in Galekh's novel manuscripts being eaten. Before the player can do anything, Galekh returns home. Marsti jumps out the window and runs away, leaving the player with a presumably irate Galekh. Galekh is a scholar of sorts, spending most of his time reading up on subjects of interest. His thirst for knowledge is what brings him to invite the player to his hive in the first place, as he is more than eager to understand more about aliens—specifically humans. Galekh has a large library with numerous books, and mentions that he'd spent quite some time researching aliens before inviting the player over in the hopes of getting more relevant information on the matter. When the player is happy to cooperate with Galekh, the blueblood asks numerous questions pertaining to human culture, which inadvertently sends the player into an existential crisis. Despite his extensive knowledge regarding certain topics, Galekh is open-minded and willing to gain new experiences by stepping out of his comfort zone. While Galekh might appear to be a calm and confident character, there are times when he becomes ruffled by the player's actions. When the player either calls him out on his concern for impressions or repeatedly interrupts him, Galekh gets visibly agitated and annoyed. This implies that Galekh might be somewhat anxious in nature, since he's quite worried about what others think of him and feels the need to correct any misconceptions right away. This is best illustrated when the player unknowingly made a lewd remark when Mallek is working on Galekh's tattoo: Galekh lets loose an anguished cry and remains quite upset until the player tactfully resolves the tension in the room. It should also be noted that Galekh has a tendency of speaking in a rushed manner when unsettled, with anger biting at his words. Even though Galekh repeatedly makes it clear that he simply wants to study the player for the sake of learning more about humans, the player is quick to notice that Galekh seemingly pays more attention to the player's ability to make friends. When confronted with the insinuation that he would like more pals, Galekh pointedly informs the player that he's not that desperate for companions. However, the player concludes that Galekh's defensive nature is meant to hide the fact that the indigoblood wants to be recognized and liked by others. After a bit of talking, Galekh more or less admits that being known for something other than his intellect would be alright. Despite his status as a highblood, it quickly becomes evident that Galekh isn't interested in keeping people hostage for cruel amusement—he outright states that he usually has better things to do. Galekh is very formal and courteous in nature, greeting those he meets with a brief introduction and a firm handshake regardless of social standing. Galekh also brews coffee for the player right after granting them entry into his library, revealing that he takes civility quite seriously. However, should one insult his hospitality by boorish behavior, Galekh will become more than displeased with the disrespect he recieves. It should be noted that Galekh doesn't have any inhibitions when it comes to swearing, though he more or less tries to keep it at a minimum. Galekh seems to keep his belongings in a disorganized yet purposeful manner, which makes the player wonder whether he'd done so just for the sake of pointing interesting books out for them. Even so, Galekh is quite protective of his books and manuscipts: he expresses vague irritation with his custodian's penchant for snacking on important tomes, and Galekh outright forbids Mallek from looking through his entire notebook. Galekh's lusus is a big scruffy goat that has a tendency of causing problems solely to get attention. In order to prevent his lusus from devouring any of his prized books, Galekh had a metal baby gate installed right in front of the library, and goes to great lengths to ensure that the chain is indeed in place. When the goat lusus appears behind the gate in mid-conversation, Galekh isn't particularly annoyed with his custodian's presence. Galekh states that even though his guardian likes breaking into the library to eat important manuscripts, he's quite fond of his lusus since the goat raised him. Overall, the two seem to have a fairly good relationship, even though Galekh gets exasperated with his custodian's antics on occasion. While Galekh doesn't outright state the nature of his relationship with Tagora, he mentions that he finds the teal quite aggravating. Even so, he's well aware of Tagora's fascination with rainbow drinkers, which led him to make incorrect assumptions about the player during their first encounter. The moment Galekh gets his new tattoo, he asks the player to take a picture of it so that he may send it to someone. While Galekh doesn't allude to Tagora in name, it is likely that the teal was the person texting Galekh at the end of the route. When the player encounters Galekh's lusus during Marsti's route, they ask it if Galekh has been neglecting it "now that he has a hate boyfriend". It can be inferred that this statement was likely referring to Tagora. Galekh is very courteous with Mallek, and the two are able to chat with one another without any sort of awkwardness. When Mallek is done with Galekh's new tattoo, the indigoblood is extremely grateful for Mallek's skills. As such, it can be inferred that the two are on good terms. Gallery GalekhSprites.gif|Galekh's Friendsim sprites. Friendsim Vol 12 select.png|Galekh on the Friendsim Volume Twelve character select screen (left) Marsti scamper.png|Marsti running from Galekh's hive when he arrives in Marsti's first bad end Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Sagicer, Sign of the Hostess, making him a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Blood. *Galekh mentions that he's in the process of writing a book, though he refrains from revealing its genre. *Galekh is noted to be a fairly good artist. *The large appearence of his Friendsim sprite suggests that he, like Equius, Amisia, and Nihkee, may possess great physical strength. This, according to Poinko, is due to the fact that he's an Indigo blood. *His and Tagora's silhouette can be seen together in one of the backgrounds in Daraya's route in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Seventeen. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Indigo bloods